Kiba of Konoha
by Seruraku
Summary: Kiba's perspective of his time in Konoha. This chapter takes place in the week after the Genin exams. Eventual NarutoKiba pairing.
1. Default Chapter

Akamaru whined at the sight of all the people. The streets of Konoha were more crowded than usual the week after the Genin exams. I guess it was to be expected. Many of the graduates would naturally want to celebrate the occasion. Students wandered the streets with their newly attained forehead protectors, flaunting them by wearing them in various locations. Not caring enough to be fashionable and unable to find any other convenient location to wear it, I wore mine underneath my hood, the swirl-leaf pattern barely emerging from the coat.  
  
"Puppy!"  
  
A little girl dashed from the crowd and started to pet Akamaru. I stopped and let him enjoy the extra attention. The girl looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Did you just become a ninja?" Akamaru swung his tail about as the girl scratched his back.  
  
I nodded. This was nothing new. At times I could be held up for hours because of him. Her smile stretched even further as she looked at Akamaru.  
  
"So that makes you a cute ninja dog! You should go to the restaurant. They give new ninja free food today!"  
  
This grabbed my attention. "R...Really?" I heard the rumors that new Genin got free food, but I didn't believe them. "Mind telling me which place?"  
  
"I'll tell ya if you tell me his name!" Akamaru rolled over onto his back, giving her access to his soft belly. He was starting to get dirt and small rocks entangled in the fur on his back from the extensive cuddling the girl was giving him. People were walking around the circle we formed, making us a bubble in the flowing street.  
  
Easy enough. It was starting to get dark. Most of the restaurants are closed by night-fall, so we need to hurry. We exchanged names and I started to run, Akamaru at my side.  
  
After trampling over some people and a few, rather quick apologies we made it to the restaurant. It stood between many of Konoha's gift shops, and on the other side of the street there appeared to be a raw cloth and clothing store with a flower shop as a neighbor. A couple came out of the restaurant complaining about the noise from all the people today. One of the owners swept with a broom under the shaded entrance, and encouraged the couple to come back sometime. Just as I was about to enter, he stopped me. With a stern look, he pointed towards a sign.  
  
No pets allowed.  
  
I flashed a full-tooth smile, "He's not a pet, he's a cute ninja dog!"  
  
"Not good enough, kid. I'll keep an eye on him if you want, but he can't go inside."  
  
Stubborn guy. I wasn't about to ditch Akamaru. Throughout our years together we've become very dependant on each other and share a wordless pact of reliance. Damn anyone to hell who thinks that a sign is going to interfere with that.  
  
"Okay, give me a second. I need to talk to him."  
  
I ran across to the store's corner, went into an alley and ducked behind a commercial dumpster. As I unzipped my jacket, Akamaru leapt into the hidden pocket within, his head sticking out of the jacket's collar. I tucked his head down and zipped the coat back up.  
  
"Ready, Akamaru?"  
  
A muffled yelp came as the reply. I formed the seals for the replication technique, creating a fake copy of Akamaru.  
  
As expected, the old man fell for the replication and I ordered the fake Akamaru to remain. Walking in, I was taken by surprise at the sight of all the people, most of them being Genin we knew. A few people ate alone on stools at the bar and the rest shared the tables with a group. One of the waiters greeted me and inquired where I wanted to sit. The waiter stared at my forehead, pointing at the protector. I removed my hood.  
  
"You must be a new Genin," the waiter mumbled. It appears they've been quite busy over the day, especially considering that they are still open this late. Akamaru shifted in my coat. I crossed my arms to hide his movement and nodded. He led me to a near-full table. The three seated Genin nodded at me, mouths filled with food as the waiter seated me with them.  
  
I pulled the hood over my head as I sat down on the mat. I scowled at fate and how it lead me to be seated with these particular graduates. Naruto and Chouji both grabbed at things on the floor-table, jamming food into their mouths. Shikamaru stretched out on the ground, his head propped flat across his hand. The table was littered with endless bowls and stray pieces of food. The waiter asked whether or not I wanted anything in general.  
  
I didn't know how extensive the free meal was. The plan was to get enough for me and Akamaru. From the looks of the table, it didn't seem that the menu was too limited.  
  
"A couple bowls of rice topped with extra meat for me, please." I guess we could share the meat. He shouldn't be too hungry, anyway.  
  
And with that, the waiter disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
The wooden, grounded tables were lined up in a grid-like pattern. The floor-table itself rested on the mat we sat on. The mats covered an overly stained, red carpet that stretched all the way across the room until it reached a rise in the floor, separating the tables from bar. The more expensive and obviously more fresh meals were ordered from the grill at the bar. Most of the stools were empty, leaving the majority of the restaurant to the Genin. The table seemed to follow a simple design and had a large white cloth tucked underneath each of it's edges.  
  
Smells bombarded my nose as I started to settled into a comfortable position. Shikamaru had eaten only rice it seems, while Chouji had an assortment of scents airing about him. I could clearly distinguish the blended flavors of miso, pork and barbecue waft from Naruto as he devoured his ramen. Chakra flowed into my nose, digging deeper into the scents around me. I closed my eyes, sorting out what smell belonged to each object. Eventually, I could smell past the heavy fragrance of food and focus on people. I inhaled deeply, taking in the heavy scent of dry sweat emitting from Naruto. Surprising. I assumed he never trained. I took to the scent more deeply, experiencing what seemed to be an indulgence of my senses.  
  
It's kind of a bad habit, I suppose.  
  
I released the chakra and opened my eyes. Hopefully the food will come soon. Avoiding conversation was my priority. It seemed that we wouldn't be able to leave without saying something, because they were engaged in light conversation as Chouji and Naruto ate. The subject shifted around most of the time, and every now and then I would be able put some input to the discussion. I winced as the subject was somehow driven to the topic of the newly graduated girls.  
  
They immediately listed off qualities that made a girl likable. It isn't hard to make an outline of the perfect person for each of them...  
  
For Chouji, "She has to be able to cook."  
For Naruto, "She has to be Sakura."  
However, Shikamaru seemed to have no particular tastes, and had mentioned that the others were too choosey.  
  
Suddenly, the three were looking at me. I shifted, and no matter how I positioned myself, I found every aspect of the area to be uncomfortable. It seems they were expecting me to answer. I calmly stated the truth.  
  
"I'm not interested."  
  
Chouji paused from eating, and just stared at me. "Not interested in girls?" Naruto and Shikamaru seemed drawn into the conversation now. My calm had passed, and worry took over. It's not like me to care about what other people think..  
  
"It's not that. I'm just not interested in the conversation."  
  
Naruto blinked. "Surely there's someone you like."  
  
The heat took it's hold on me. With Akamaru in my jacket, the unventilated room and the pressure of the conversation, I was being pulled into a mass of sweat. Maybe I should just name a girl, and the entire discussion will go away. She doesn't even have to be a real person.  
  
"I guess there is someone I like. There was this girl who graduated a couple of years ago. I guess I kinda got attached to her while I was growing up."  
  
I just gave them some random name. I'm a poor liar, and not in a very creative mood. Some uncontrollable itch made it's way around me. I scratched the back of my head through the hood, and prayed that it would go away. Thankfully, the conversation ended when the waiter brought me the food I ordered. It'd be better if left now, Akamaru's sweat was starting to leak through my jacket.  
  
"Could I take this to go?" Kind of rude, I must admit. "It's getting really late."  
  
The waiter just nodded, and left to get something to store the food in. It seemed that most of the people were starting to leave as the night settled in. Screw the waiting, I want to leave now.  
  
"I'm just going to pick up my food at the counter. See you guys around." I started to get up.  
  
"Hey Kiba," Naruto rose and stood with me. He sunk his hands into his pockets and looked down to the ground. His silence was starting to make me impatient.  
  
"What is it?" Strange for him to be so held back.  
  
"Nevermind, it's not important." Naruto sat back down, and continued to pick at his food. We exchanged polite farewells then I made my way to the counter to pick up my food. After a short wait, the waiter handed me a bag filled with two disposable, covered bowls and wished me a safe walk home.  
  
When I left the restaurant, the owner who had promised to watch Akamaru was no longer around. I dispelled the replication as Akamaru hopped out of the hidden pouch of my unzipped jacket. I pulled down my hood, allowing the night's wind to breeze through my hair. We both walked towards home, enjoying the comforts of the cool, moonlit sky.  
  
---  
  
I fed Akamaru a piece of meat from the disposable sticks that came with the bag. We both sat on the bed facing each other with the food in between us. The walls were barely tinted from the moon's light, making everything appear two-dimensional. The room was expressionless; void of posters, calendars and the such. A dresser leaned against the wall, two of the four drawers still somewhat open. The opposite wall had a large chest that held most of my equipment.  
  
Lifting some of the rice and a chunk of meat with the sticks, I enjoyed some of the food for myself. Akamaru had eaten all of the meat from the first bowl, and if he had his way, he'd probably eat most of the meat from the second. I finished off what was left of the rice and set the leftover meat on the ground for Akamaru. I removed my under-shirt and threw it at the dresser, where it caught the corner of the drawer. Gravity pulled me down to the bed.  
  
Hello, ceiling.  
  
Stupid thoughts. Go away. It's bothersome to rest when the constant thinking never stops. I wish I had a sleep switch or something...  
  
Hello, wall.  
  
Every time the question comes up, I just shove it out of my mind. I don't see what the big deal is anyway. Nobody seems to care.  
  
Hello, other wall.  
  
But it's hard. Dealing with people while I was at the academy wasn't too bad, because we were all there for the same reason. Now that we've graduated, I'll probably be expected to be more social with them. What would they think about it?  
  
Hello again, ceiling.  
  
I can't stop thinking about what he was going to say to me. I don't see why he would want to have anything to do with me. Come to think of it, everyone has been kind of mean to him.  
  
....Maybe I'll try to be nicer to him from now on.  
  
Akamaru jumped on my stomach.  
  
Hello, Akamaru.  
  
It's always easier to sleep when I'm with him. I pet him lightly as his soft whimpers lulled me to sleep. 


	2. Kiba of Himself

Yes, this next chapter is -much- shorter than the last. But 90 of it is Kiba-thought!  
YAY!  
Takes place after Naruto beats Kiba in the Chuunin exams.  
I don't own Naruto etc.  
---  
He nudged his nose against my chin, his cries of concern piercing through my ears.  
  
I lost. How? I'm stronger than him. I held back... that must be the reason.  
  
The whining came closer to my ears as I felt his tongue trying to wake me while it slid down my cheek. I lifted my weakened hand and dropped it on Akamaru's neck. "I'm fine, Akamaru."  
  
Am I weak? How did he get so strong?  
  
The sunlight poured in from the white curtained windows. A row of beds lined up on each side of the room and various medical equipment lay scattered about. All the beds around me were empty, leaving the room to ourselves. A few fans were bolted into the ceiling of the room. My clothing was folded on a chair, leaving me with sheets for cover. My vision started to blur. The after-effects of the food pill seemed to have taken effect.  
  
He beat me.  
  
I didn't mind having average grades at the academy. As long as my grades weren't the lowest, I could care less what I ranked. In the deepest depths of the low-ranking, Naruto would always be there - dead last.  
  
The ceiling fan became a strange swirl as my eyes fazed out.  
  
"You're laughing now, but watch me become Hokage!"  
  
It seemed ridiculous then. I joined my class-mates in laughter as the all-time failure shouted such frivolous claims. The students would throw whatever they had in hand at him. Crumpled paper, pencils, and sometimes even food from their lunch. He would just receive the insults standing in solitude. When they were finished, he'd leave the classroom.  
  
The fan transformed into a dark, shifting circle. The walls seemed to move in waves and my body felt heavier. I closed my eyes; the motions were making me feel ill.  
  
I can remember him being alone most the time. He'd normally show up in a public place, staring at the ground or into a crowd of people. From the distance, peers would openly disregard him and parents would scold their children into avoiding him. Eventually, he probably gave up. He abandoned the playgrounds and marketplace, while rarely being seen in the open. The loser had disappeared. It wasn't long after that the pranks started. Buildings would be loaded with graffiti and many of the students would become victim to his practical jokes.  
  
And so he became known as Konoha's worst ninja, and I lost to him.  
  
I grabbed onto the sides of the bed and attempted to pull myself up. My arms struggled to bring my heavy body to an upright position, accompanied by several grunts. After arcing half way into a sitting position, my arms gave away, leaving my body to collapse back onto the bed.  
  
....It's useless. It feels like when we fought. Time and time again he tricked me, outwitted me, even. I clearly had the upper hand in terms of strength and speed. I may not be intelligent, but Naruto isn't exactly known for his mental prowess either.  
  
So what does he have that I don't?  
Come to think of it, he's everything I'm not.  
  
Unwise. Temperamental. Inconsiderate.  
  
Unconditionally confident...  
  
I opened my eyes. The blurring seemed to have lessened to an extent. I looked down at Akamaru, who returned a determined gaze. He barked at me, doing his best to encourage me to try harder, but I knew it was pointless. I know my place in this world and he doesn't understand that.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's my fault we lost."  
  
Akamaru looked down with his shoulders rising above his head, expressing the ultimate look of guilt. I scratched the thin layer of fur on the back of his neck, eventually turning it into a massage of his collarbone.  
  
It felt rather odd. After years of looking down on him, he finally stood over me. It's like he's totally different now.  
  
...No. He's exactly the same. He hasn't changed any over the years. He did acquire something, however.  
  
Strength. I didn't hold back.. Not only did he beat me, he's become stronger than me. His newfound power coupled with his confidence has proved that he can become even greater... I can't be done in like this.  
  
Akamaru jumped as I grabbed onto the sides once more. He went around me, and began to push on my back with his head. I pulled myself up, straining to get out of gravity's hold. I curved my legs onto the siding as well, pulling my body upwards, driving myself to the goal.  
  
I sat there, with Akamaru in my lap. Despite our recent defeat, he seemed as happy as he was before. I smiled back at him. "Looks like we still have a long way to go." Akamaru barked in reply, and jumped on the ground. I guess he expects me to be able to walk now.  
  
Strange. When I think of him, I feel like I can do anything. I guess he has that kind of effect on people.  
  
Maybe he wouldn't be such a bad Hokage.  
  
I turned to the ledge of the bed, and set my feet on the ground. Putting all of my weight into my legs, I tried to stand up. After shifting my weight around, I was able to maintain an upright, standing position. I gave a thumbs-up to Akamaru, my teeth baring a smile. The sudden movement of my arm threw me off balance, making me fall forward and landing on my face.  
  
I.....can't move. This is kind of embarrassing. 


End file.
